


Instaflirt

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Flirting, Instagram, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Social Media, another terrible social media-based title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuri can't manage to flirt in person, but hecanlike every single one of Otabek's Instagram pictures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any, any, liking all the pictures their crush post on instagram."

Yuri isn't in the habit of being left starry-eyed by infatuation, but he isn't in the habit of lying to himself either. He knows pretty much from the moment Otabek Altin saves him from his fangirls that he's a guy Yuri is into.

Yuri also knows that he's markedly terrible at actually pursuing that sort of thing. So he stumbles his way through a normal ( _hopefully?_ ) conversation with Otabek that eventually ends with the Kazakh skater dropping him back at his hotel. Yuri thanks him and watches him drive away on his motorcycle ( _so cool_ ).

Then he's gone, and Yuri has his phone out before he's even back to his room. He may not know how to show interest in person, but he _does_ know one way...

It only takes a moment's search to find Otabek Altin on Instagram. He doesn't have nearly as many photos as the rest of the skaters Yuri follows, but the ones he does have are great. There are snaps and videos of him practicing at his home rink back in Almaty, a generous helping of loving shots of his bike, a few of his journey to Barcelona...

Unabashedly, Yuri likes every one Otabek's face can be seen in. Is is a nice face, after all. His gaze lingers particularly on a shot posted a few months back that shows Otabek lounging casually ( _sexily_ ) against his motorcycle. _New bike. I'm a model ;)_ the caption reads. Yuri is trying to work out how to word a comment when a DM notification pops up.

It's from Otabek. Yuri's heart thunders as he taps it.

_Something you want to tell me? ;)_

Yuri's face instantly goes beet-red, but he's grinning. Now, how to respond?


End file.
